End Of The Flight/Dialogues
Evan: Let's go, ! I finally got the time to see that upholsterer to repair my sofa. Can you come with me? Joseph: Welcome! Choose what you like, feel free to suggest- Evan: I got the idea. I'm looking for something... like vintage for a small sofa. Joseph: Look at those leathers. They're nice, right? Tell me if you see something interesting. Evan: Help me decide, . Everything's the same for me. Chapter 1 Investigate Upholstering workshop Evan: Blood? No, it can't be another murder! I wanted my sofa repaired. Evan: Excuse me, Mr... upholsterer. We're taking this seat with us. It's a lead in a murder case. Joseph: A murder? Well, if you say so... Analyze Seat Sabrina: Not only blood's what I found in the seat, but a dead man inside! Your killer cut the fabric and stuffed the man in it. Sabrina: But they repaired it so that no-one would notice him. Sabrina: Lindsey wanted to take part in the case, and ran the face through the database. Your victim's Uriel Valster. Evan: So Uriel's killer has sewing skills. Pretty rad! Evan: , we must give the body to Daniel for autopsy. And we could talk to the upholsterer by the way. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: Uriel's killer squeezed and pushed his nose violently. One of the bones in his face got broken and impacted his brain, which killed him instantly. Daniel: I have no idea what the weapon could be, but it's surely made of metal, as I found tetanus. Daniel: I found some beer on Uriel. He'd drunk some, but it wasn't the same quality. Your killer drinks beer! Ask the upholsterer about the murder Evan: Did you know a man called Uriel Valster? Joseph: Yes. He's dating my girlfriend. Evan: We wouldn't have expected to get you talking so soon, but it's up to you. Who's your girlfriend? Joseph: Oh, she's Yazmin Lucas. She's an adorable woman! Evan: Well, now you've talked, we'll tell you Uriel's dead. Joseph: At last! Now my love will be available just for me. Talk to Yazmin about the victim Yazmin: Boyfriend? That old loonie isn't anything to me! He stalks me and thinks I love him. Evan: And was Uriel Valster your boyfriend? Yazmin: He wasn't, he IS. And I love him. Yazmin: Wait... do you mean... is he? Is he dead? Evan: Yes, but we need you to get info. How did you meet "that old loonie". Yazmin: One of my friends is his client, Andrew Bolstein. See if Andrew Bolstein knew the victim Evan: You are Yazmin Lucas's friend, aren't you? Did you know her boyfriend, Uriel Valster? Andrew: No, I don't know anything about her. And leave me alone! Evan: That man is weird! I refuse to believe him, he did know Uriel! Lindsey: , I saw the expedients of this case. You added Yazmin Lucas and Andrew Bolstein, right? Evan: Yes, they're suspects. Why? Lindsey: Because the seat where Uriel was found belongs to a plane, the BHX-419. Lindsey: And as Yazmin works as a flight attendant, and Andrew is a pilot... I thought you should know it. Evan: Lindsey, you're a genius, and I have an idea! We should talk to both, and investigate the airport. Ask Yazmin about her job Evan: Ms Lucas, you forgot to tell us you're a flight attendant. And I must let you know that Uriel was stuffed in a plane seat. Yazmin: I thought you would ask about the ghost plane! Evan: What ghost plane? Yazmin: Didn't you hear the news? A plane disappeared, it's not in the airport, it's not anywhere. No-one can find the BHX-419. Evan: Yazmin, the seat where Uriel was found, belongs to the ghost plane. Anything to say? Yazmin: Finding the ghost plane might mean finding my boyfriend's killer! Interrogate Andrew about the plane seat Evan: We know you're an aircraft pilot, and we found Uriel in a plane seat. Andrew: I don't want to talk about Uriel, so I'll tell you what I know about seats. Andrew: I noticed one of the seats was in poor conditions, and I take the time to do everything I can in planes, because I love my job. Andrew: I would've repaired it myself with needle and thread, but I was busy so I felt it to an upholsterer. Evan: Upholsterer? This is obviously not a coincidence, you piloted Uriel's plane! Investigate Working posts Evan: That computer should be a lead. We'll give it to Lindsey, and we'll know who sat in that seat. Evan: And someone left some flowers here. A note, there must be a note here... Analyze Computer Lindsey: Getting into that computer was a piece of cake. I can even know what happened with the airport workers last night! But this is job, so I looked for info about the BHX-419. Lindsey: I tried to see who bought the seat, with a serial I found on it. And nobody bought that ticket. Lindsey: But the seat next to it was occupied during last flight, and Barbara Thacks was there! Evan: Barbara Thacks? But she isn't even in this city! , we need to talk to her! Quiz Barbara Thacks about flying next to the seat where Uriel was Evan: We thought you wouldn't bother us again, but here you are. Did you miss burglaries in this city? Barbara: What's wrong with you? I only came to visit my family. Evan: You might not have come here to steal, but we believe you could be the culprit for Uriel Valster's murder. Barbara: Name doesn't ring any bell, strike any chord, or what you want. Now leave me in peace. Examine Bunch of flowers Evan: Didn't I tell you? Here's a note which says "Yazmin, you're the lantern which enlightens my path". Evan: A misterious lover, who doesn't even sign. We should give this to Lindsey and see who wrote it. Analyze Note Lindsey: I cross-checked the handwriting in the note with the airport workers database. And this secret admirer is Andrew Bolstein! Lindsey: But that's not all. I found some stains which were confirmed by Sabrina to be beer. Chapter 2 Gino: , I've got two things to tell you. Evan: They're better worth it, Gino. What do you have to say? Gino: First, I heard about this new case. And I remembered from that case in the Countryside that Barbara Thacks drinks beer. Evan: You're right! And what's the other thing? Gino: Some neighbours sued Joseph Gand for disturbing noises. He's the upholsterer, remember? Evan: Thanks for that, we'll check the place now. Evan: That man won't open the door, we'll have to give it a kick. Be ready! Evan: OH MAN!! That-that-that is... Evan: The ghost plane! It's here, the BHX-419 is here! Evan (phone): Gino, bring many hooks and ropes, we have to move a plane! Investigate Plane interior (Before investigating) Gino: I'm glad that big metal door is really big! The twenty of us couldn't have got that thing out! Evan: How do you think someone could have put it inside with a small door? Evan: Let's open this door, . The plane must have many things in it. (After investigating) Evan: That's the plane license, ! This tells us who produced it, and maybe the corpse was hidden in the factory. Evan: Anyhoo, it's a bit faded. Could you decipher what it says, and meanwhile take a look at this plastic pieces? Evan: Look! See who's awake, the upholsterer. Examine License Evan: , this is amazing. Some day I'll take your classes. Evan: So the company is called Neilplanes and this paper also says the adress. We'll go to that factory, . Investigate Factory Evan: Whoever this laptop belongs to, we're keeping it. Once you've unlocked it, we'll access to important information. Mark: That laptop belongs to Mr Valster, what are you doing? Examine Laptop Evan: Excellent work! Now, let's handle it over to Lindsey, he'll inform us about Uriel's laptop. Analyze Laptop Lindsey: This laptop belonged to your victim, Uriel Valster. He used it mainly for work, but I could hack into his e-mail account. Lindsey: I found thousands of threatens to Uriel. I couldn't trace back to the writer, but those mails were sent from the airport. Lindsey: More or less, Uriel had to stop seeing Yazmin. Otherwise, he'd be dead. Evan: I stake the one blackmailing him was Andrew Bolstein! Talk to the pilot about his death threats to the victim Evan: Why were you threatening Uriel, Mr Bolstein? Were you in love with Yazmin? Andrew: How many times do I have to say it? I-don't-want-to-talk-ab- Evan: STOP IT! Tell us, or you're in jail! Andrew: NO! I don't love Yazmin, I was in love with Uriel. I was jealous of them. Andrew: But I would never hurt him. I loved him. Evan: And what about those flowers and the love note to Yazmin? Andrew: She asked to me write it, because Uriel wasn't paying attention to her any longer. She wanted him to get jealous. Talk to the plane builder about the victim Mark: Mr Valster is my employee. And now you mention him, he didn't show up for work today. Evan: Uriel is dead, Mr Neil. He was found into one of your planes' seats. Mark: I doubt some of the other employees could've done that. Their heads are as empty as Uriel's was. Mark: That dude couldn't even do one thing right! I always had to follow him and mend his mistakes. I would repair the windows, sew the seats... Evan: It looks like you really liked him! Mark: I'm free of that scum now. At least I won't fire him! Examine Plastic pieces Evan: So what we found is a poker coin. What's one of these doing in a plane? Evan: We should examine it, see if it has any lead. Examine Poker coin Evan: This looks like blood, but... Well, let Sabrina see what it is. Analyze Blood Sabrina: What you found in the poker coin is the victim's blood! Sabrina: You might think Uriel had it when he died, but I found traces of the beer there was in the body. This belongs to the killer! Evan: So our killer plays poker! We'll let Gino take care of that part. Question Joseph about the plane Evan: Joseph, cut the cr*p! You stalk Yazmin, she doesn't love you, and we both know it. But the plane is in your workshop! How would it happen? Joseph: I'm sure she loves me! I invite her to have a beer in the airport bar every week, and she says no, but I can see she'd love the idea. Joseph: I've just sewn the jacket she- Evan: The plane, Joseph! Joseph: I don't care about that plane, don't even know why it was here. Evan: So Joseph can sew and drinks beer. Just like our killer! Evan: I get the feeling Yazmin knows more about the ghost plane. Let's tell her we found it. Inform Yazmin about the plane Evan: Ms Lucas, we found the plane. Now we need you to tell us what you know. Yazmin: That plane is new! It was used just once. I flew in that one and Andrew was the pilot. Evan: Did you notice anything strange during the flight? Yazmin: No. Most of the passengers were sleeping. I only sewed a pillow. Evan: So everyone was taking a nap. What if Barbara seized the day and killed that passenger? Ask Barbara Thacks about the flight Barbara: How should I say it? I didn't kill him! Evan: Do you often take naps? Barbara: No. Do you care about it? I visit my family, is that a crime? Chapter 3 Lindsey: , I checked one thing on that computer you'd found, and Uriel Valster didn't travel. He didn't buy a ticket. Evan: So he was stuffed in the seat before, or after the flight, but not inside the plane! Evan: And we didn't find the murder weapon. Why don't we go back to the factory? Investigate Worker's seat Evan: Why don't we take a look at this cellphone? Well, if you get to unlock it. Evan: And also this toolbox may contain important things. Let's search. Examine Cellphone Evan: Wonderful! Now let's send this to Lindsey and see what Uriel hid. I hope there aren't more threats. Analyze Cellphone Lindsey: That cellphone only had SMS's. And many of them were to Yazmin Lucas. Lindsey: In conclussion, Yazmin kept his tablet at the airport. Evan: , we're off to look for that tablet. Investigate Arrivals station Evan: , this thing is really smashed! It won't work, but we must restore it so that Lindsey can analyze it. Examine Smashed tablet Evan: Good! It looks new. Now let's send it to the lab. Evan: Hey, that's Gino over there! Gino: , I've got the info you requested. Gino: Joseph Gand bought a poker kit last week in a supermarket. Gino: Andrew Bolstein is the president of the poker club in the airport. Gino: And Mark Neil was seen playing poker in a casino a few days ago. A croupier claims he stole coins! Analyze Smashed tablet Lindsey: The tablet was badly damaged itself, but the memory still works perfectly. Lindsey: The last thing it did was take a photo of someone who wasn't Uriel. I don't know who that person is, but the photo must be of your killer's. Lindsey: And I saw that they have grey eyes! Examine Toolbox Evan: This is a wrench with blood! I'm sure this thing squeezed Uriel's nose. Evan: We'll examine it for clues, and ask Mark Neil why it's here. Examine Wrench Evan: These things are bloody fibers! Let's give them to Sabrina and see if it's useful. Analyze Bloody fibers Sabrina: The fibers you found on the wrench belong to your killer! Sabrina: And it's a special type of wool which comes from Arizona's sheep. So I investigated about Arizona and about sheep. Sabrina: Those sheep are used by a company that produces scarves. Evan: Then our killer is wearing a scarf! Ask Mark Neil about the murder weapon Mark: Is the murder weapon in my factory? Can I see it? Evan: No. It's a police lead. Evan: Lately you look like you killed Uriel. And you didn't get along. Mark: He was worthless, but we got on well, we used to have a beer together after work. Evan: , now we can arrest that plane killer. Arrest killer Evan: Mr Neil, you're under arrest for the murder of Uriel Valster and leads substraction during a police investigation. Mark: I didn't want to kill him, I just wanted to hit him in the face! Evan: So you squeezed his nose by mistake? Mark: We were arguing, he did everything wrong. I was angry and put the wrench to his face. I pushed and... Mark: ...realized he was dead. So I decided to hide him in the plane he was building. When it was finished, I forgot about it. Mark: But I felt contrition and went to look for the plane. I found his tablet, and dropped it when I saw the flash. Mark: Whatever. I looked for the seat, but it wasn't there. I asked the pilot what he'd done with it. Mark: And I left the plane in the workshop so that it'd look like the upholsterer was the killer. Evan: How did you manage to make a plane fit in a workshop? Mark: It's easier done than said. I quickly disarmed it a bit and rebuilt it inside. Evan: You drove a plane in the street. How didn't you get seen? What were you thinking of? Esteban Gonzalez: Would the defense like to say anything before the sentence? Mark: What I did wasn't THAT bad. Esteban Gonzalez: You killed a man! And you were driving aircraft in a small neighborhood. It could've been a catastrophe! Esteban Gonzalez: Mark Neil, you're sentenced to 70 years in jail with no chance for parole. Mark: 70 years, life in jail... I'll be dead anyway! What's the point of it? Evan: I can't bear the thought that if Mark had left the plane in the factory, we would've never found it. And we would've never found him! Evan: And I cannot believe Andrew hadn't talked to us about Mark! Evan: Oh, and how did Joseph manage to not notice a man breaking in his place and building a plane there? Evan: I think I'll not travel by plane again in a few years. I'd think there's a dead man below me! Additional Investigation Alan Smith: So you've arrested that killer! I'm sorry I couldn't even talk to you during the investigation. Alan Smith: Barbara Thacks said she was looking for you. Go and see what she needs. Alan Smith: And visit Ms Lucas too. She loved a man who died, and she can't be fine. Evan: What about Andrew? He also loved Uriel. Alan Smith: I'd rather leave him alone. He might cause more problems than what I'd like. Evan: D'ya remember how started it all? I was looking for Joseph to repair my sofa. Evan: Why don't I do it once and for all? Ask Barbara Thacks what she wants Barbara: Sorry if I'm bothering you but when I flew here, my passport got lost in the airport. Evan: Are you sure? Why would someone keep it? Barbara: I remember an employee asked for my belongings. Then I didn't see it again. Evan: We'll look for it. You can go home and we'll tell you when we find it. Investigate Arrivals station Evan: Maybe people's belongings are here. We'll check if the passport is inside this. Examine Plastic box Evan: This IS a passport! I can't believe it was left here. But... Evan: Barbara was a criminal. What if this passport is a false one? Analyze Passport Lindsey: This passport is legit, boys. Don't worry, it's not false. Lindsey: But, one of the pages is missing. Didn't you find it? Evan: No. , we ought to return and look for that page. Investigate Arrivals station Evan: This is the page, but it's all torn up! We can't let her have her passport like this. Examine Torn page Evan: I'm sure Barbara won't notice a thing, . Let's give it back to her. Give her passport to Barbara Thacks Evan: We found it, Barbara! You can go travelling again now. Barbara: Thanks. I thought I'd never come back to my new home again. Barbara: And you know what? I'm staying in this city! But I won't cause troubles again. Evan: Great. Help Yazmin Lucas Yazmin: Thank you, , but I'm alright. I'm a mature woman and I have to face these problems. Yazmin: It's only that I keep wondering about a surprise Uriel was going to give me. Evan: Don't worry. and I will take a look at his workplace. He surely left something there. Investigate Worker's seat Evan: This must be Uriel's bag. Let's look inside. Examine Bag Evan: Look at this notebook, ! Uriel must have written many things here. Evan: But he took one page out. We should use your powder kit to reveal what was here. Examine Notebook Evan: "Yazmin, you won't believe it! I'm building the plane you'll be in next week. And I hid a surprise for you there. Uriel." Evan: Both the license and the poker coin belonged to Mark. Is there something we were missing? Investigate Plane interior Evan: Yay, we found it! The box of chocolates was here all the time and we hadn't seen it. Evan: Let's give this to Yazmin. Give the chocolates to Yazmin Evan: The surprise Uriel had for you was a box of chocolates in the ghost plane. Yazmin: Really? How weet! I'd have loved to taste them. Evan: You'll do, in fact. We found the box. Here you are. Yazmin: Thanks a lot! I keep this from the passenger's food. Why don't you take it? See what Joseph can offer to you Evan: Mr Gand, hello again! I'd like to get that leather over there for my sofa. Joseph: Hmph... That one's for exposition. But you can look around and choose anything. Evan: Thank you! C'mon, . You've got taste for these things. Investigate Upholstering workshop Evan: This piece of leather looks really nice. Or these pieces of leather I'd say... Evan: Could you restore it quickly? Examine Torn leather Evan: You rock, ! This leather is absolutely restored. Evan: Do you think we should analyze it? Maybe it's illegal. Evan: See you, Joseph! We'll come later! Joseph: I'll be waiting for you. Analyze Leather Sabrina: This leather is one of the best in the world. If you want to buy this, Evan, it'll be worth two of your salaries. Evan: It's a shame. I really liked that one. Evan: Let's return there anyway. I'll buy something, I swear. Buy another piece of fabric from Joseph Evan: We're back, Joseph! We won't choose this leather, we'll take that one! Joseph: Why were you holding it? Did you take it with you? Evan: No. I'll bring you my sofa tomorrow, and you'll take care of the rest. Joseph: Alright, I'll give this thing made of leather. It's what I can give you. Category:Dialogues